Phoenix Hyorinmaru
by AshitakaUzumaki
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked and left Uzumaki naruto an orphan he wasn't found alone. Two young men one a Genin, the other an Academy student.


**"Phoenix-san, are you sure this boy is shinobi material?" Inu-kun asks me. "Yes, Kashi-chan, the boy is my own flesh and blood brother, and I cannot help but regret following the Sandaime's order to stay away from my baby brothers." I answer, hiding my head in my hands as Iruka walks by us with Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuuhi. I'm only four years older than Iruka, but the night our parents died, I was staying with my sensei, Kushina Uzumaki. She made me promise to look after her and the Yondaime's son, who I had the honor of giving him his name. Minato-sama requested that his village name be Naruto Uzumaki, but his real name is Kazeh Raishin Namikaze-Uzumaki. It's the same for Iruka, Mother said his village name is Iruka Umino, while his real name is Ryoki Hachi Umino-Uzumaki. My village name is Natsu, though my real name is Phoenix Hyorinmaru Umino-Uzumaki. All Uzumaki's have a village known name, while our true names are written in the family scrolls the moment our name is spoken and decided really. The three of us are the only remaining Uzumaki's in Konohagakure no Sato, though there is one in Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Suna each. There are very few of us with the Uzumaki habits, temper and quirks, though Naruto and I have the stronger ones. My job now is to protect my blood brother, and adopted brother, though Naruto is okay for now in the orphanage. I pay into a special fund for him for when he joins the academy to buy his gear, clothing and food expenses as well, though already I have an apartment in my building paid in full for rent for the next four years for Iruka, and when Naruto joins the academy, he will have one too. I pay from my own pocket, from my funds over the years from D-Rank missions, to the seventeen A-rank missions I've done since Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama's death. I have over nine million ryou left from thirteen million ryou in savings, because of my travels, the Uzumaki devil's luck with gambling, and missions. I've even sold a few novels on the different people I've met, and bounties I've gotten from rogue shinobi. As an ANBU jounin, the Hokage has asked me to take on a genin team this year, and foolishly I agreed. One of my students will be Iruka if he passes as he decided to take the graduating test at ten rather than twelve, along with Kurenai, who is already a genin, but minus a sensei due to hers dying on a mission, and I've asked for Anko, but Orochimaru has been given her. In stead, I'm given a branch member of the Uchiha's named Katsuo, one of the more decent ones because the Sharingan killed his brother five years ago.**

 **Present Day, Konoha Shinobi Academy graduation day...**

 **"Natsu, I'm glad that you persuaded me to take a genin team this year. I know you asked for Naruto, but the Elders refused on the grounds that they cannot have a Clan member teaching the 'demon brat' as the so rudely call Naruto. Iruka told me that you were working with a few of the students as a training example with him." Kakashi says as he walks up to me outside the Academy under a genjutsu aimed at the students. My own brother sees me for who I am, but he won't say anything because he blames me for abandoning him, since I'm under Hokage's orders never to tell him where I was for the past twelve years. If I break it, the Hokage has alread swore to execute both of the young boys, Naruto and Iruka for it. So I endure my baby brother's hatred to save him. Kakashi only knows because he walked in on Sarutobi-teme torturing and raping me three years ago. He's under the same threat, only against Sakura, his hidden daughter, and Naruto, the son of his adoptive parents. Now Kashi receives the same treatment as I do, and we've even been branded with a Death God seal over our hearts, that can kill us if he wanted to activate it. Naruto has one of his own, though Danzou-san has negated it as best as he can with the Shimura Warhawk Seal. When a village is based on lies, Danzou, Komura and a few others try their best to help the only way they can. Saiku, Sakura's mother provides medical help to Naruto, and a number of others who are refused hospital care on the Sandaime's orders if he's not with them. Kashi and I are two others, while I leave what I can for my brother and my charge. Iruka will never be promoted to Jounin until a new Hokage is named, we will never be released, and Sasuke Uchiha will no longer know a family's love until his brother Itachi's released as well. Later that afternoon as the students receive their hitate-ate's, Mizuki performs a genjutsu on Naruto that makes it seem as if Iruka has failed him. I snarl at the genjutsu he places on my brother, making him think that Naru-chan's bunshin was really bad. Ruka's been teaching him with the scrolls I left him, though he thinks they belonged to Touu-san. I've given Naruto the same treatment, but he believes that they come from the ANBU loyal to his father, and now him, though he pretends not to know who his parents are. THe bastard passed a law on the village to never tell Naruto of the burden he carries, or who his parents are if their in the know. I've asked Kakashi to tell him stories when he can, and the other teammates in charge of his protection do the same. Later that afternoon, I'm called to the Hokage Tower for my weekly punishment, when Naruto sneaks in and steals the Forbidden Scroll, that technically belongs to him as the great grandson of the writers. He is stopped by the bastard, and to escape he uses the Sexy Jutsu he created to use against perverts. I'm released from my 'punishment' to chase after him along with Iruka, Kakashi and Shikaku. Mizuki betrays the secret, and tells Naruto of what he carries, but Naruto throws him for a loop when he says, "I already knew of Furball, he helps me when the village won't. He's my friend, and I can't hold his past against him." Stepping out of the trees after Ruka takes a fuuma shuriken for him, as well as some Kunai, I get pissed off when Mizuki stops before chasing Naruto and stabs my brother more, this time with a ninjato in the stomach. "You peice of shit, no one hurts my brothers!" I shout, pulling out four kunai and launching them at him then drawing the sword from it's scabbard on my back. Attacking him on equal footing, I wear him down when he clubs his ninjato hilt against my head, knocking me out. I wake minutes later with no one else in sight, and I stand, dizzily, shusining to where I can feel Uzumaki Chakra leaking from both my brother and the Yondaime's son. Mizuki is standing over the bloody body of Naruto, with Iruka beside him, near death. "Hand over the scroll brat. You can't use it because of the monster." Mizuki crows over them. Silently, I draw my mothers favorite seal in the air, and launch with it towards the piece of shit. Kakashi manages to find us, and lifts Naruto over his shoulder, and after Mizuki is down, Shikaku drags him by the foot to T &I after saying, "Bring them both over tomorrow, my clan compound has seals that can help you with explanations." in an undertone, enough to prevent the bastard from reading his lips with the crystal ball. Nodding, the two of us agree, as I lift my brother into my arms, cradling him, despite his height and we carry them to Saiku who keeps them over night, and Kakashi's daughter curls with Naruto during a nightmare. For once, Naruto isn't healed of his injuries by the Kyuubi. He's going to walk around with a limp for a few days, because Mizuki gave him a posion apparently that messes with muscle control. That morning, Iruka reports to the Hokage to inform him that Ruto passed due to catching a traitor, and he's placed on a team with the Uchiha, and Sakura. I'm not given a team this time, though I am allowed to circulate around the teams for extra training if they need it. Iruka willingly heads to the Nara compound, and Naruto is already there for a shogi lesson with Shikamaru. "Come inside, Natsu and Kakashi have some answers you both deserve. It's time you learned the truth of why they can't do much." Shikaku says to Ruto. Stepping inside the compound, he activates privacy seals drawn by my father years ago, along with the Yondaime incase this ever happened. "I'll start by giving my name, though Iruka already knows. My name is Natsu Umino, at least in the village. I was given the name Natsu when I turned two days old, though my family name is Phoenix Hyorinmaru Umino-Uzumaki. Iruka has a second name as well, Ryoki Hachi Umino-Uzumaki. The reason for only going by the Umino name is so the Hokage can't name us traitors. Naruto, your mother gave me the honor of giving you your familial name, though your father asked that I make your village records read Naruto Uzumaki. I gave you the name Kazeh Raishi Uzumaki-Namikaze as your mom asked of me. I was there the night that the Kyuubi attacked the village, and I was one of the guards assigned to your mother, my sensei that night. Five years after the day, the day I turned eleven in fact, the Hokage called me to his office, and placed a Death God seal on me, and I became his slave for lack of a better word. Shikaku helps Kakashi and I out when he can, but he has his own mask to keep up for his family's protection. We're the ones that leave you scrolls and tell the stories we both know of your parents. I did the same for Iruka when he was in the academy, and on my genin team.**


End file.
